X-Man
Summary Nathaniel "Nate" Grey (X-Man) is a fictional comic book superhero appearing in books published by Marvel Comics, in particular, those related to the X-Men franchise. He is an Omega-level mutant genetically created by Mr. Sinister from the Age of Apocalypse timeline. He shares the same genetic history as Cable. After returning from the dead Nate has joined the New Mutants and started a relationship with Dani Moonstar. He is created by writer Jeph Loeb and artist Steve Skroce, he first appeared in X-Man #1 (March 1995). Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | Low 2-C Name: Nathaniel “Nate” Grey, X-Man Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Artificially Created Mutant (Omega Level), Shaman of the Mutant Tribe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy (offensive, defensive and passive. Scans the entire Earth), Flight, Precognition (short and long version of it), Matter Manipulation (on a molecular or even atomic level, as he blasted psi hybrid into atoms), Genius Intelligence, Transmutation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Stop (entering different timelines and stepping out of time to enter planck length), Spatial Manipulation, Cross-Universal travel and manipulation, BFR, Psychometry, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection and Absorption, Invisibility, Intangibility (must be activated), Resurrection, Astral Projection and pulling others from astral plane, Psi Shields and Barriers, Possession, Non-Corporeal (exists as a being of pure psionic energy), Enhanced Senses, can track someone via their mind and energy signatures/patterns, Able to regenerate his body and mind via psionic energy (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 3 and 6), Gravity Manipulation, can place mind blocks to prevent someone from using their powers, Healing, Pyrokinesis, some control over Phoenix Force (Nate is a descendent of Alpha the First mutant, inheriting AoA Jean's powers – was seen with Phoenix aura on more than one occasion) | All previous powers, Creation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Restrained Apocalypse. He saw a future in which he destroyed Earth during a clash with Cable. Was stated to be as powerful as Cable without his Techno-Organic Virus) | Universe level+ (Created an entirely new and separate universal continuum) Speed: Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class G via telekinesis (Can hold back billions of gallons of water. 2 billion gallons of water weigh 7,570,000,000 kg) | Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class with psionic amplification | Unknown Durability: Unknown normally. Solar System level with psionic amplification or barriers; hard to kill as he can exist as pure psionic energy and can reconstruct himself from that or possess others | Unknown normally. Universe level+ with psionic amplification or barriers Stamina: Extremely high, as long he has access to the astral plane Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius, has over 300 ways of gaining wisdom through exotic extra-sensory abilities, basically, a form of advanced clairvoyance/precognition, he can use telepathy to instantly learn entire languages and anything a person may know. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Key: Base | Life Seed Note: *This profile covers his Shaman version. *Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:X-Men Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Psychics Category:Time Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Space Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Protagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Possession Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Tier 2